All's Well End's Well
by clairethebear922
Summary: When a local gang are hunted down and killed, young Fox McCann is the last to be arrested or killed. Soon Sam discovers there is something wrong with this teenager and decides to help, but will he accept it? (This is meant in no offence to the police as the police assault and kill them straight away and act like the bad guys in this, I don't think they'll do this)
1. Chapter 1

_Alls well, ends well_

_Chapter 1_

The rain clashed down off the windows of the Holby hospital and the lightning clashed through the sky. Somewhere in the city of Holby, a fire blazed in the old scrap-yard and music could be heard all round. It was the party of dreams. People jumped up and down on cars and screamed as the DJ put the music up louder. The life in the gang was sweet for 15-year-old Fox McCann. Fox was an orphan brought up in the streets by his cousin and his friends. They had taken orphans in off the street and raced them as racers and mechanics so they could gamble and win money in the street races. It was the perfect life, or so they thought.

The only thing that really bothered them were police and things were about to heat up in their rivalry. The record became to scratch and a woman could be heard screaming from the outside gates. All of a sudden, the gates to the scrap-yard crashed open and riot police ran in beating people to death and pepper-spraying them in the face. For all the police knew, these people were hostages being held by the gang.

Immediately Fox, hurled himself into a pile of tyres and attempted to get on top and over the gates, but as he approached the top, an even more devastating fate met their eyes. Police had surrounded the scrap-yard and they were assaulting everyone.

Fox tried to get down, but a policeman grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and began beating him viciously and pepper-spraying him in the face. He tried to roll away to one side but the policeman kicked him back. Suddenly, there was a blast, as the police threw canisters of oil onto the fire-pit in the central part of the scrap-yard. Fox's cousin Badger screamed as flames burned him to death and many people, Fox knew and loved, were killed. Fox grabbed the policeman's helmet and yanked it off, revealing a middle-aged man with a red moustache and blonde hair that formed into stubble around his face. The policeman roared and smashed Fox's face, leaving a horrible bloody gash across his right eye.

Fox threw the policeman down the tyre pile and hopped over the metal gate and started to get chased by dogs. One dog ripped at his left leg, but Fox was determined and leaped over a metal fence in an alleyway, causing he dogs to stop and continue barking. But the chase wasn't over yet!

Limping Fox ran into the street, with two police vans bringing up the rear. All the police wanted the gang arrested or worse... dead. The gang never really hurt anyone in their crimes. They always made sure there were no casualties and if there were, they would stick by them and help. The gang weren't the worst in the world. They weren't threatening or horrible, they just loved scamming and street racing. But for some reason, they were "Wanted's no#1"

Around the corner just away from Fox, Jeff and Dixie had been called to a scrap-yard about casualties in a fire. The sirens flashed blue, but Fox was so determined to get away from the police he never saw it. Hurling himself along the bonnet and over the roof, he landed behind the ambulance lifeless and dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Justice Served!

_Chapter 2_

Jeff slammed on the brakes and the ambulance screeched to a halt creating black skid marks on the road. Dixie grabbed the handles and swung the back doors open and ran over to assist the boy. Meanwhile the police cars had stopped, inches away from the ambulance and the officers had exited the vehicle and grabbed Fox to arrest him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Jeff, prying Fox out of the officers hands and punching the officer in the face.

Dixie began to help Fox and called in control. "3006 TO CONTROL! 15-YEAR-OLD MALE GOT BURNS ON ARM, GASH OVER RIGHT EYE, A TEARED OUT LEFT ARM, SWOLLEN EYES, AND VARIOUS INJURED BONES! SUBJECT MAY BE INVOLVED WITH SCRAP-YARD INCIDENT!" she shouted down the walkie-talkie.

The Police Officer grabbed Jeff and thumped him against the ambulance and handcuffed him. "Sir! This Offender is apart of the Wolf-Pack gang, hunted down tonight! Now... I'm arresting you for hitting a teenager with your vehicle and assaulting an officer! Anything you say or do will be held against you in court!" shouted the police officer, as he shoved Jeff into the police car handcuffed.


	3. Chapter 3: Arresting the Innocent

Chapter 3: Arresting the Innocent

Dixie grabbed the police officer's arm firmly. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she bawled. "JEFF WAS DOING HIS DUTY AND HELPING A CITIZEN IN DANGER, IF THATS A CRIME THEN WHATS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!"

The police officer flicked Dixie's hand away and took Jeff out of the car and took the handcuffs off him. "Ok!" he began, grumpily. "I'll let YOU off with a warning, but THIS kid has to come with us!"

Fox tried to drag himself away, but the police officer began to beat him and drag him into the police van. Dixie's face went into a sour expression. "What do you mean?" she demanded taking Fox behind her. "This civilian is injured and must be treated by hospital attendants. If you have a problem, talk to my supervisor!"

With that, she and Jeff lifted the struggling young teen into the ambulance and strapped him to the stretcher. The police officers murmured to themselves and noted down the registration plate, as they drove off to find more gang members, if there were any left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mind of Fox McCann

Chapter 4: The Mind Of Fox McCann

As the doctors helped set Fox up in the hospital, Jeff and Dixie began to embark home. As they approached their car, Dixie let out a loud sigh, indicating she wanted to discuss something. "What is it?" Jeff asked unlocking the car door.

"I can't help wondering if that boy was abused" she sighed, looking back at the ED.

"What? By his parents?"

"NO! I think the police did that to him"  
"Doubt it Dix, now lets get home I'm starving!"

Dixie stood, looking at the ED door. "The fire..." she whispered.

Jeff stopped and walked over to her. "What about the fire?" he queried.

"When we were in the ambulance, Fox said something about a fire and that they killed them all, they were all dead!"

Jeff's blood was beginning to run cold. "Dix! You're freaking me out! STOP IT!"

"I can't help wondering if Fox had family in that gang!" she murmured and turned to Jeff. "What if the police murdered his family Jeff? What if the police were the ones that assaulted him?"

Jeff frowned and sighed. "Don't make this any harder OK! We've had a rough day I get it, now lets go home and wait till morning OK! It'll be in the news, we'll check, BUT WHEN WE GET HOME!" he bawled, climbing into the car.

Jeff had never liked mysteries and crime stuff like that, he could barely make it an hour through the film "Hot Fuzz" without having to leave the room, but when that stuff happens in real life, he tried to ignore it. Driving the car away form the ED he looked at Dixie, next to him and sighed. _Don't get involved with stuff you don't know about! _Jeff thought to himself.

Back at the ED, Zoë had just entered the room with a clipboard and inspected Fox. He'd broken his arm, his leg and he was partially blind in his right eye. His scars and gashes had been stitched up and cleaned, leaving only his burns and... mental issues. Fox had been born with a rare mental issue called, "Dracolus Lupinax" or Draco-Lupina for short. When he got scared, he also became confused and voices in his head, taunted him into doing bad things, like killing people. The one thing was not to get on the wrong side of Fox and you MAY be ok. In other words Fox was a bit... CRAZY.

Zoë approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, as the teenager just gazed into the distance. She pulled a chair up next to him and tried to communicate. "I know today has been scary, but we can help you! IF you tell us you're name!"

So far, Fox had not spoken to anyone, so the nurses had no idea who he was. Zoë just sighed. "We can't help you if we don't know you!"

Fox turned and gazed into her eyes. "I don't want your help! I don't need ANYONE!" he began, his voice turning into a shout and he stood up viciously, threatening Zoë. "DON'T YOU SEE, ITS ALL BECAUSE OF THEM! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

Zoë grabbed Fox and pushed him slowly back into his bed. "I know! I know! Please tell me your name!"

Fox let out a loud breath and calmed himself down. "My name is..." he began, the voices in his head holding him back. _DON'T TELL HER! SHE'LL MAKE IT WORSE! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES YOU CAN TRUST FOX! NOBODY ELSE! Fox sighed slowly. "... FOX!"_

Zoë smiled slowly and let out a small giggle. "OK... Fox! I'll come back when you're ready to tell us your REAL name!"

She began to walk out when the voices began to taunt Fox. _SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU! SHE THINKS YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! Fox's blood ran as cold as ice. GET RID OF HER! KILL HER! NOW!_

Fox leaped up form the bed and grabbed a needle from a nearby nurse's trolley and threw Zoë to the floor and lifted the needle ready to stab her.


	5. Chapter 5: Close Call

Chapter 5: Close Call

Fox tried to resist the temptations of killing her, as the entire Ed staff were gazing at the scene. Slowly, Sam tried to approach Fox calmly, whilst Zoë lay on the floor, terrified. "Alright, lets just, put the needle down," she began slowly approaching him, but Fox pushed Zoë down and held the needle at Sam who backed off slightly. "OK! Just calm down and tell me what's wrong, we can help you... with the voices"

Fox eyed Sam. _How does she know? _he thought nervously to himself. He slowly let Zoë go, who dragged herself nervously away and then he dropped the needle on the floor. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL HER, SHE CAN RUIN EVERYTHING! _"NO!" demanded Fox. "I... can't!"

_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN... CAN'T? KILL THE SHE TO, SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH! _"Listen to me," murmured Sam pushing the needle away with her foot. "You need to get back into your bed and we can just talk to you, and take care of you, we can make the voices stop!"

Fox's eyes widened. All he'd ever wanted was for the obnoxious voices to stop telling him what to do. He took Sam's hand and sat up. "GOOD! THATS IT!" she began slowly. "JUST GO BACK TO YOUR BED! now..."

With that command, Fox went back to his bed like an obedient dog. Sam smiled, and Linda approached her nervously. " That was AMAZING! HOW did you do that? How do you know he has a mental condition?" she gasped, as Sam drew a confident smile on her face and laughed.

" YEAH! I was amazing wasn't I?" she gasped, smiling a smile so wide it could have torn her face off.

"So how did you do it?" Linda questioned, wiping Sam's smile off her face.

"My uncle! Used to have Dracolus Lupinax! It's a rare Italian, mental condition, voices take command of the victim and change them into murderous, violent monsters! Basically, when they get scared they get angry and when they get angry they get confused and the voices take over! My uncle was shipped of to prison for killing his neighbour!" said Sam, as single tear dropped down her face.

"How did you know that kid had it though? He might just hate Zoë!"

"He is wearing a plastic purple band on his right arm. Anyone with this condition wears it so if they do anything, they can get off lightly... or people know to be careful around them"

Linda drew a small smile on her face. "Good Work!" she said and walked away leaving Fox in the cubicle gazing into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6: Help ME!

Chapter 6: Help ME!

Sam slowly walked into Fox's cubicle cautiously. There was a chance he had another weapon, so she had to be careful. "Hi there, I'm Sam, Sam Nicholls, I'm a doctor," she whispered slowly.

Fox took long blinks as he blocked off the voices to allow Sam's words into his head. _KILL ANYONE WHO... HI... STANDS IN OUUURRR... THERE, I'M... WAY, WE MUST AVVENGGEEE! THEIRR... SAM, SAM... DEATHSSSS... NICHOLLS... GO NOW! AND AVENGEEE THEM! DO THEM PROOUUDDD... I'M A DOCTORRRR... AND KILL THEM ALL! _Fox couldn't take it anymore and allowed the voices to continue. Sam just sat next to him and looked into his eyes. _The other woman _Fox thought to himself, _She never spoke like this one, her words were jumbled, I was scared and angry!_

"I... can help, you... just tell... me... your name!" she slowly whispered.

_DON'T... I CAN HELPY YOU... DO ANYTHING... JUST TELL... STUPID... ME YOUR NAME! _Fox took a deep breath. "My name is (_NO YOU FOOL! DON'T) _Fox McCann!" he blurted out resisting the voices.

"That's... Good... Fox!" Sam said slowly. "I'm going... to... see... another... doctor... now I'll be... back soon!"

Soon Sam slowly stood up and left to speak to Zoë who was still outside, after her recent encounter with Fox. Sam gazed at Fox as she reached the door. Fox would have to leave soon. It was obvious she was... DANGEROUS.


	7. Chapter 7: Love is in the Air!

Chapter 7: Love is in the Air

Sam exited the ED and went over to the peace park located next to the ED, and sat on a bench and watched people come back and forth. As she let out a heavy sigh, white steam flew out her mouth into a crisp cold air. She gazed out as the ambulances retreated back and forth and worried people were rushed into the ED. "Rough day?" a voice said gently.

Sam jumped at first, then turned round and saw Tom standing there with two cups of coffee. Handing her one, he sat down and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Sometimes, people think they know what's going on, and then there is something much more confusing going on" she whispered.

Tom widened his eyes and chuckled. "What ARE you on about?"

"The police, that young boy, Fox McCann, Dixie said he was at the fire in the scrap-yard"

Tom sighed. He loved Sam and always respected her but he HATED it when she droned on and he had no idea what she was talking about. "SAM! Stop talking and tell me from the start"

But Sam didn't listen, she was in a world of her own. "The bruise on his face, the burns and marks, they weren't from the fire" she gasped as she saw a police car pull up next to an ambulance. "They were baton and pepper-spray injuries! Fox was right!"

Tom stood up, spilling his coffee everywhere. "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" he screamed.

"IT WAS THE POLICE!" Sam yelled. "THE POLICE KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! WE HAVE TO TELL ZOE!"

She began to run, but Tom grabbed her and spun her into his arms and kissed her. "Your mad, your bonkers, your CRAZY! But you may be right!" he muttered to her, smiling. "I love you so much!"


End file.
